


One day, it's a promise

by TheOrangeAurora



Series: Domestic drabbles and oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Hedgehogs, M/M, Or not, Other, free interpretation, just a domestic drabble, platonic, talking about pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: Phil wants a pet. Dan has to be the voice of reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little domestic drabble based on 5 words given to me, this time by causeimjustateenagefangirlbaby (causeimjustateenagefangirlbaby.tumblr.com), thankssss <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Dan, Dan, look at this!” Phil exclaimed excitedly while turning his laptop so Dan could see the screen. The younger man visibly perked at the excitement in his friend’s voice and curiously leaned over. What was on the screen was a video or someone gently patting a pet hedgehog as it slowly uncurled from the little spiky ball that it had curled up into. He had to admit that it was fairly adorable, as it seemed that other than the bit of fright displayed in the video, the hedgehog was taken care of and healthy.

A fond, low chuckle was his response to the video before he settled back in his sofa crease to return to his own laptop.

He had almost gotten immersed in his tumblr dashboard again when Phil spoke up again, remotely excited and trying to hide it behind the casual banter that they usually did “Do you think the landlord would allow us to have one of these?”

“What?”

“A hedgehog. I mean, they aren’t your typical pets, they don’t make noise, can’t really harm neighbors or the apartment, nor can they be a cause for allergies.”

Dan blinked at his friend, silent for a few seconds as if waiting for Phil to suddenly announce that it was just a silly joke. When that didn’t come, he had to ask “You’re joking, right?”

“Why? Those are the main reasons we were given! That’s why I’m not even allowed to have a hamster here.”

“No, you aren’t allowed one because of what happened to Suki and don’t even get me started on our schedules.” Dan felt like the older one at these moments, and when Phil pouted the feeling was justified once more.

“Okay, listen,” he couldn’t believe that he had to put on his serious uncle Dan voice on their day off “It might not make noise, but I swear, you will step on it during the night and break something, effectively making a lot more noise,” He didn’t even mention all the times Phil had caused havoc around the house with his usual clumsiness. Even more so, he tried to stop himself from imagining what would happen to the poor hedgehog in the said scenario.

Phil release a long, annoyed but also defeated sigh to that, dramatically leaning his head back on the sofa “Fiiine,” it was clear that Phil was playing up the dramatic act, but after so many years spent living together, Dan knew that his reasoning had been good enough.

“They are very cute,” after a moment, Phil spoke up again, the voice low, but fond and Dan felt his whole being melt a little at that softness and he nodded “They are, a little weird, but cute is a good description.”

He could only imagine what their house would look like if every conversation about cute animals would turn into them getting the said animal. The lounge would be a meadow now, transformed to fit the animal needs, the kitchen would be a waterhole and their bedrooms - different terrains of the world.

Though amazing, rushed decisions like that would get them in trouble with landlord.

“One day, Phil,” Dan finally murmured and he didn’t have to look over at his friend to know that a smile now graced the pale features.

“One day.”


End file.
